Golf club grips have evolved over the past two centuries toward the objective of better absorption of impact shocks and vibrations. This has become especially important with the advent of steel shafts with superior shock transmission to the wood shafts which preceded them. Steel shafts with internal shock and vibration absorbing elastomers have become popular in recent years. Graphite and other composite shafts have also gained popularity for their better shock absorption properties (and their reduced weight).
Putter grips have historically been of similar construction as full swing grips. The Rules of Golf (promulgated by the U.S. Golf Association or USGA) allow putter grips to have non-circular cross sections, unlike full swing club grips. They are often, therefore, larger or thicker in some sections than full swing club grips and hence even more shock or vibration absorbing.
Distance control is a vital part of effective putting. Essential feedback for determining the proper putterhead velocity for a given length putt is primarily gained through impact shock and vibration felt in a player's hands during prior putts of various lengths and slopes. Full swing club type grips with their excellent shock and vibration absorbing qualities are, therefore, very poorly suited for putters and other clubs, such as wedges and chipping clubs, used primarily for low impact shorter distance and partial swing shots. Maximum impact transmission to the golfer's hands is desirable here. Many novice golfers choose putters with “dead” grips, shafts and even polymer putterhead face impact inserts because they absorb and dampen harsh vibrations caused by impacting a ball away from the putterhead center of gravity (the “sweet spot”). Accomplished players, who hit the “sweet spot” more reliably, prefer metal faced putterheads for enhanced impact vibrational transmission to their hands (plus enhanced acoustical feedback). Unfortunately, conventional putter grips made like full swing club grips create a vibration transmission barrier between the putter shaft (usually steel) and the player's hands reducing or eliminating the vital vibrational feedback needed for distance control, or to tell a golfer he is missing the “sweet spot” of the putterhead (which causes an unintended loss of distance and directional control).